1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic credit system and more specifically to a communication apparatus used in this system for carrying out transactions involving information and commodities via a network.
2. Related Background Art
Optical fiber networks have been consolidated into the field of trunk communications; and because of this, cable television systems and local area networks have come into wide use. As a result, an electronic commerce for dealing in various goods by using these networks is about to become practicable.
In carrying out an electronic commerce, a payment system for collecting charges corresponding to the goods involved will be important.
Now it is well known to employ a credit system as a payment system. One type of credit system for use in a network is known as STT (Secure Transaction Technology). This system has been co-developed by Visa International and Microsoft Corporation. Another system is known as SEPP (Secure Electronic Payment Protocol). This system has been co-developed by Star Card International and NetScape.
The prior credit systems, such as the STT, SEPP are, however, associated with the following problems
(1) The credit company can learn of the user""s private information, for example, what the user is buying. Accordingly, the user""s privacy is not protected in this system.
(2) If the goods involved are information, a cooling-off will not be acceptable for information provider. Because user can know the information by watching or using once, or can copy the information easily.
This invention is directed to overcoming the above described problems. It is an objective of the present invention to provide an electronic credit system which can solve the problems (1) and (2).
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic credit system which comprises a first terminal for a user, a second terminal for a shop and a third terminal for an agency. These terminals are in communication with each other. The first terminal is constructed and arranged to send a credit request to the third terminal. The credit request includes information regarding the user as well as information regarding the amount of credit requested. The first terminal is also constructed and arranged to send to the second terminal a purchase request which includes money information regarding the user""s credit and destination information regarding where the product is to be sent. The second terminal is constructed and arranged to initiate the sending of the product according to the request from the first terminal, and to send information regarding the cost of the product to the third terminal.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic credit system which comprises a first terminal for a user, a second terminal for a shop and a third terminal for an agency, the terminals being in communication with each other. The first terminal includes a first encryption means for encrypting first information to be sent to the third terminal; and the second terminal includes a second encryption means for encrypting second information to be sent to the third terminal. The third terminal includes a third encryption means, corresponding to the first encryption means, for encrypting third information to be sent to the first terminal. In addition, the third terminal includes a fourth encryption means, corresponding to the second encryption means, for encrypting fourth information to be sent to the second terminal.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic credit system which comprises a first terminal for a user, a second terminal for a shop, and a third terminal for an agency, the terminals being in communication with each other. The first terminal has a first encryption means for encrypting first information to be sent to the third terminal, plus a second encryption means for encrypting second information to be sent to the second terminal. The second terminal has a third encryption means for encryption of third information which to be sent to the third terminal, plus a fourth encryption means corresponding to the second encryption means. Further, the third terminal has a fifth encryption means corresponding to the first encryption means, as well as a sixth encryption means corresponding to the third encryption means.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic credit apparatus for use by an agency. This apparatus comprises a user""s electronic credit system apparatus, a shop""s electronic credit system apparatus, and an agency""s electronic credit system apparatus. The shop""s and the agency""s electronic credit system apparatus include first means for communicating with the user""s electronic credit system apparatus by means of a first encryption key; and the agency""s and the user""s electronic credit system apparatus include second means for communicating with the shop""s electronic credit system apparatus by means of a second encryption key.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic credit apparatus for use by a user. This apparatus comprises a user""s electronic credit system apparatus, a shop""s electronic credit system apparatus, and an agency""s electronic credit system apparatus. The user""s and the shop""s electronic credit system apparatus include first means for communicating with the agency""s electronic credit system apparatus by means of a first encryption; and the user""s apparatus includes means for storing a secret encryption key for the first encryption.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic credit apparatus for use by a shop. This apparatus comprises a user""s electronic credit system apparatus, a shop""s electronic credit system apparatus and an agency""s electronic credit system apparatus. The user""s and the shop""s electronic credit system apparatus include first means for communicating with the agency""s electronic credit system apparatus by means of a first encryption; and the shop""s apparatus includes means for storing a secret encryption key for the first encryption.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic credit system which comprises a first terminal for a user, a second terminal for a shop and a third terminal for an agency. The first terminal includes means for generating a digital signature and means for verifying the digital signature. The second terminal includes means for verifying the digital signature. The third terminal includes means for generating a digital signature and means for verifying the digital signature. The means for generating the digital signature and the means for verifying the digital signature incorporate a secret key and a public key.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic credit system for use by an agency. This system comprises a user""s electronic credit system apparatus and a shop""s electronic credit system apparatus. This apparatus comprises means for generating an agency""s digital signature and means for verifying the user""s digital signature.
Also, according to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic credit apparatus for use by a user. This apparatus comprises an agency""s electronic credit system apparatus and a shop""s electronic credit system apparatus, plus means for generating a shop""s digital signature and means for verifying the agency""s digital signature.